Many vehicles include various systems for improved operation of the vehicle, including use of cameras for detecting objects and other surroundings in proximity to the vehicle. However, in certain situations, a vehicle's cameras may be occluded or blocked by other obstacles on the road, and/or one or more other conditions may be present that may make it difficult for a camera of a single vehicle to ascertain situations awareness for the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems to facilitate situation awareness for a vehicle having a camera. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.